


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 08

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 不想說明，只想反應。 —— 題記





	【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 08

还没等门关好，克罗斯就将罗伊斯压在门上用力的亲吻起来。他手上也不客气，解开拉链后连带着罗伊斯的内裤一把扯了下来。  
“等……等一下……”罗伊斯在他激烈的亲吻当中试图重新掌握主动权，可是双唇却被克罗斯紧紧的纠缠着，丝毫得不到空隙。  
克罗斯今天显得非常着急，动作上也带着粗鲁。他直接将自己的大腿挤到罗伊斯的双腿之间，然后把干燥的手指头直接插到了罗伊斯的身后。  
“啊！”

罗伊斯只觉得下面突然被捅入了外物。他的小穴还干涩紧致的很，虽然在出门前稍稍沐浴放松了一下，但对于还没好好扩张润滑的身体来说是个不小的负担。  
可是克罗斯似乎不为所动，他依然坚持将手指往罗伊斯的体内延伸，另一只手狠狠的掐着罗伊斯的屁股往外掰，一内一外奋力攻陷着罗伊斯的城门。  
“嗯啊……”罗伊斯被他在身下的动作逼的直往上窜，可是克罗斯的大手把他的臀部压得牢牢地，而他锋利的牙齿也在罗伊斯的侧颈徘徊，等待着他自投罗网。  
“Toni……轻……轻点……”被压在房门和克罗斯之间的罗伊斯根本无处可逃，而他的上半身和下半身也腹背受敌。他好不容易将一只手臂从克罗斯的夹击当中抽了出来，那只手撑着克罗斯的肩膀，想要给自己争取一点喘息地空间。  
“不要推开我，Marco。”就在罗伊斯把手搭在他肩膀的那一刻，克罗斯突然凑近他的耳边，喘着气说道。他的额头顶着罗伊斯的，那双平日里冷静淡漠的双眼就在几厘米之外跟罗伊斯四目相对。  
那眼神中似乎带着迷茫与一丝丝脆弱。  
罗伊斯突然觉得自己的心被揪了一下。  
于是那只正要往外推的手，改抓住了克罗斯的领子，将他狠狠的拉向自己的双唇。  
罗伊斯努力放松着自己的下半身，好方便克罗斯的手指的进出。克罗斯已经塞了两个指头进去，长期碰触原木的手指粗糙着摸索着稚嫩的肠壁，在上面刮擦着。他的嘴已经移到了罗伊斯的胸前，像个初尝情事的少年一样拼命吮吸着罗伊斯的乳头，还用牙齿叼住那被他折磨的殷红的突起用力的往外拉。  
“啊别……”罗伊斯感觉自己的前胸都快要被他扯坏了，他只能顺着克罗斯的动作挺起上半身，把自己的的脆弱往对方的口中送去，以缓解那疼痛的拉扯。  
他的下半身被摩擦的有些发疼，克罗斯的手指头也并不温柔，它们快速的顶着他的体内，还在里面伸展着撑开他的内部，而克罗斯抓着他臀部的手让他感觉那里的肌肉也被折磨的发烫。  
“我要进来了。”克罗斯的嘴里还叼着他的左胸，声音含糊的说道。  
“等一下你还没有戴套！”罗伊斯有些惊慌，他的手撑在克罗斯的大腿上想躲避他的进攻，可是克罗斯不依不挠的就直接扶住自己的巨物顶进了罗伊斯的入口。  
“啊！”罗伊斯这下是真的被克罗斯弄疼了，没有润滑油又没有安全套，克罗斯的阴茎只有前端渗出的那一点精液，根本起不到足够的缓冲效果。克罗斯的阴茎又大又长，他的下体只是被两支手指头草草开拓一下，几乎没办法接受他。  
“不行……好疼……不要这样Toni……”罗伊斯甩着头使劲把克罗斯往外推，却根本撼动不了他分毫。他只觉得那个干涩的肉棒一点一点的往他体内推进，似乎过来许久才停了下来。他感到克罗斯的阴囊已经贴在自己的臀缝处了。罗伊斯感觉自己的下身绷的死紧，他完全不敢动，怕一动下身会有撕裂的疼痛传来。  
他不知道克罗斯今天在发什么疯。  
而克罗斯等到自己的分身全部插进罗伊斯的体内后，他迷恋的亲了亲罗伊斯皱起来的眉心，然后左手从他的右腿膝盖后穿过，直接将罗伊斯的右腿一下子抬起撑到臂膀的中间，就着这个姿势就开始挺动起来。  
“啊别！”罗伊斯被他拖得重心不稳，背部贴着房门就要往下滑去，被克罗斯撑起的右腿将自己的后穴更方便的暴露在他面前，而下滑的身体则是径直往克罗斯的分身上送去。  
克罗斯重重的顶着他，上半身去寻找罗伊斯的双唇并用自己的吻吞下他的疼痛的抽气声，下半身就非常不客气的狠狠的捅进去，然后又快速的退出大半，如此反复。  
只见罗伊斯的小穴被他折磨的又红又肿，双手也找不到合适的支撑点来让自己稍稍好过一些。他被克罗斯堵住的双唇只能发出一些无意义的音节，而当克罗斯身下的速度越来越快的时候，他突然又挣扎了起来，似乎试图再次将自己从他身下挣脱出来。  
“我要射在你里面。”无视罗伊斯的挣扎，克罗斯一边喘气一边宣布，然后他的右手紧紧揽过罗伊斯的腰不让他躲闪，就着两人身下相连的姿势把自己的精液全数射入罗伊斯的体内深处。  
“唔！”罗伊斯只觉得体内冲入了一股热流，他备受折磨的小穴被刺激的用力收缩着，还一下一下的吞着克罗斯的下体，泛着阵阵疼痛。  
罗伊斯几乎分不清在这场性爱里他是否真正达到了高潮，除了那折磨人的窒息和疼痛。

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
